


Shadows of the Triforce *Coming Soon!*

by KayyteeLynne



Series: Shadows of Hyrule [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayyteeLynne/pseuds/KayyteeLynne
Summary: Five years had passed since their battle against Kohga and the Yiga Clan, and in that time, Link found himself married and the father of a rambunctious little boy, with another on the way. For the first time in fifteen years, his life felt fairly normal. Of course, their peace would not last, as many deeper, darker secrets waited in the shadows of Hyrule, unbeknownst to Link and the Champions. Secrets that would soon reveal the truth about Hyrule and Link's own family history, forever changing the future of Hyrule.
Series: Shadows of Hyrule [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Which fics would you like to see next? [Click here to take the survey! ](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/FPQYR92)

# Coming Soon!

_They say that I'm reckless_

_because I'm relentless_

_They spit on my face and curse on my name_

_They're taking my life in vengeance_

_Yeah, you can try to blame us_

_and try to take what's sacred_

_but we're not nameless, we're not faceless_

_We were born for greatness._

_Somebody sound the alarm_

_A fire was set in the dark_

_It's time that you know_

_No, we're not nameless, we're not faceless_

_We were born for greatness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: (in regards to the rape/non-con warning)
> 
> There is no actual rape/rape scene, but there is mention of rape, characters who have been raped in the past, etc. Mentions only - no specific details beyond that.


	2. Gotta question for the Shadows-Crew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since we're on a bit of a Shadows break, I thought why not have some fun with the crew? Let’s have some silly fun! Send them some questions and I will answer in character!

You can post your questions to them on this chapter, or send them in an ask at[ my Tumblr blog (click here!)](https://katedoesfics.tumblr.com/asks)

> Which fics would you like to see next? [Click here to take the survey!](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/FPQYR92)

**Q: Hey guys, are you ready to answer some questions from your loyal readers?**

Link: this sounds like a lot of work. Can’t we take a nap instead?

Zelda: Look, I don’t have a lot of time, so please keep them short and sweet…

Mipha: Please don’t ask me about my sex life…

Daruk: Mipha, they are 100% going to ask about your sex life now.

Revali: Yes, I’m single, and yes, you can have my number ;) ;) ;) And if you want the real scoop on things, don’t ask Link. Ask me!

Urbosa: Please don’t ask Revali anything. He doesn’t need that kind of ego boost

Aryll: Oh! Oh! Me! ME!! ASK ME ABOUT HOW LINK LOVES HAVING HIS TOE NAILS PAINTED!!!

Rusl: *is dead and cannot answer questions pertaining to anything occurring after his death, but he will come back from the beyond to answer anything else, especially if it means giving Link shit*

Teba: Please leave me out of this.

Impa: Questions? What kind of questions? Who’s asking? My work with the royal family is top secret!

Dorian: *glares angrily at everyone*

Kit: Okay, but you gotta buy a beer first.

Sera: Ohmygosh I get to be included in this? Did I tell you about the time when Link first started working with us and he spilled coffee all over the higher-ups???


	3. Chapter 3

> [cmm931](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fcmm931%2Fpseuds%2Fcmm931&t=NzI2NzBmZTI3NDNkZjk3NmRiNjIwYWI0ZjFiMWVkNDk0NDBjMGRkNiwzY2U0ZDBjOGUwOWU3MGZkNTg1MmNhZDgxMWFlMzIyYjY4Y2UwM2Nj) on [Shadows of the Triforce *Coming Soon!*](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F21358927%2Fcomments%2F288753433&t=ZGZhYTgwY2Q4NWM2MmJkZDE2NzBmN2EzOTA5NGE4ZmI3YzIyMjI4OSw3MGMyMTE5ZjBlYTE3YmNjOGI1Njk3ODhiMDk3MGRiMTc2MDRlOGUw)

> question for everyone, What has life been like for you all since the battle with the Yiga?

**Link**: Uhh... you know. Quiet. Unadventurous. Really, really boring...

**Zelda**: Well, I’m still the Queen of Hyrule, so _some_ of us actually work... >.> *cough* Link...

**Mipha**: Life doesn’t stop! *pointing at belly* Got knocked up by Hyrule’s Hero! Little Rusl, right here! Isn’t that adorable?

**Daruk**: I moved back to the city just in time for Link to sell the house... Maybe I’ll go back to Eldin or something... 

**Revali**: Being Hyrule’s Hero, I keep pretty busy. Answering fan mail, doing interviews, partying with babes. In fact, I’m trying to talk Link into letting them make a movie about us. It’s going to be lit.

**Urbosa**: Revali hired me to be his lawyer. I can’t talk about it...

**Aryll**: I graduated high school! Amazing, right? AND I’M GOING TO COLLEGE BABY! Hashtag dead dad’s mysterious money. I’m not asking questions, man, I’m just going for it. And I’m going to live with Link and Aryll forever and ever and ever and ever and ever... and feed little Rusl lots and lots of sugar!

**Rusl**: *ghostly apparition* I’m fucking dead. It’s been grand. Stay tuned to see what my dead’s self has been up to...

**Teba**: Same shit I was doing before kicking Yiga ass.

**Impa**: That’s classified! 

**Dorian**: Nothing. I’m... retired... *clears throat*

**Kit**: Well, I’m back at the bar, serving alcohol to depressed bastards. I don’t see Link here as much anymore. Kind of a bummer, but he’s got his shit together, so, yanno, good for him. Goddesses, I miss being a part of the cool ass kicking hero team...

**Sera**: *showing Kit her phone* Check it. I got this for Mipha’s baby shower.


	4. Chapter 4

> [cmm931](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmm931/pseuds/cmm931): Hi! Me again, does anyone in the group have any hobbies they enjoy?

Link: hobbies? whats a hobby? oh, you mean something I do _besides _saving the world? Eating ‘za and catching z’s.

Zelda: Well, not that I have much time for hobbies these days, but I used to like some of the old books in the library, especially the ones about Hyrule’s history. You know, before I became one of those stories...

Mipha: Don’t believe Link - he’s a total sucker for the horses. I mean, why else would I be living on a damn ranch right now? That is an interest we do not share. He can keep his giant freaking smelly horses. No thank you. I’d much rather... hobbies... what are my hobbies? Oh, Goddesses, I don’t have any hobbies... all I ever did was homework, help Link study, and save his sorry ass...

Daruk: well, I was about to be a world class fighter before I came back to kick Yiga ass. that... set me back in my game a bit. that and having a kid. *shrug* guess it’s back to hanging out with Link a lot...

Revali: making money, meeting babes, and getting laid baby! 

Urbosa: shopping, getting my nails done, catching some sun at the beach... alright I’m a cliche so sue me!

Aryll: Um, riding Link’s horses, kicking his ass in races, kicking his ass in video games, kicking his ass in general, and teaching Rusl how to kick his dad’s ass!

Rusl: probably liked drinking beer and getting on Dorian’s nerves. now that he’s dead, he enjoys haunting his children probably.

Teba: i like to shoot things. everyone else has cool powers, so i figured what the hell... 

Impa: Karate...

Dorian: Hobbies are for the retired. *is reminded by his daughters that he is retired* Shit...

Kit: i’m assuming drugs and alcohol don’t count...? do you think Revali will let me hang with him? i gotta get laid...

Sera: Women. Women are my hobby. ;) ;) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually kinda hard idfk what they like to do lmao! thanks for the question! ^_^


End file.
